Tattered Remains Renewed
by Krysis Cura Tyranny
Summary: When love is only a conquest, as the odds stack against you. When all hope seems to be coming to a bitter end, as secrets unfold of the horrifying truths. The anguish of lies unfolds. This is no normal AU fic; it’s one that is guaranteed to capture you!
1. Lies

Tattered Remains Renewed  
Chapter: 1  
Krysis  
  
Pan stood on the ledge of a cliff; her view was that of West Side City or what was left of it. Her long raven locks flickered into the unyielding winds as her onyx orbs scanned the abyss of her homeland, and the devastation of the people's deaths. They had little warning of there coming, it was so little that the alarms never had time to give off a shrilling cry, the world was in runes due to the preparations of a buyer who ordered the purge mission.  
  
Pan stood there, in her training GI's her grandfather had given to her, the same grandfather that was placed in a early tomb. Although he had not been killed from thee envision, he had been dead for sometime now do to an advanced heart disease. If only he was hear now, someone to comfort her sorrows and protect her for what was yet to come.  
  
She stood there in a perfect stature. Her back was striate, with her fist clenched close to her sides as fury tears began to spew from her eyes, in the form of tears. Her heart ached, and her mind buzzed with the fury of anger.  
  
"Seems to be there is a survivor, is their not?"  
  
The voice was deep, and void without emotion. That very voice felt like nails to a chalkboard down her spine as a trail of shivers lay in its wake. She hesitated for a brief moment before she began to turn. Her lips pursed into a distasteful manner as she stood her grounds. As she turned her raven locks flushed back behind her, as her gaze seemed filled with fire.  
  
"It all depends what you mean by survivor, after all I have lived, that much is true. In a sense I have cheated death, but I have not survived the devastation of my people, my friends, and my family. I have lost much, and gained very little."  
  
The man stood on a cliff just above her his face none amused, as he flicked an inch or so from the ground as he began to levitated his descend to her, his sapphire eyes were ablaze with flames themselves, his eyes never leaving her own. His feet touched to the rich soft soil as his energy power seemed to swish it up words all around him as a few sand pieces flushed into her face.  
  
She had turned her head just in time to miss some of the particles from flushing into her tanned flesh as she quickly turned her gaze back to his her fist still clenched tightly to her side. She was prepared for anything at this moment. He was a killer, her family's blood lay in his hands, and even if he was not the man who had done it directly he was the one who ordered it.  
  
"Son-Pan, is it not?"  
  
She frowned as he pushed away what she had just told him a moment ago, savoring death to maybe hope to see her family in an after life. She stood tall, at the name of Pan. She made her attempts to look proud and not give into his unyielding gaze that was meant only to belittle her. "I do no understand what you mean by Son, but yes my name is Pan Satan, daughter of Videl."  
  
"Yes the woman who has been held captive for the time being."  
  
A gloved hand raised to his chin as he scanned Pan with his eyes, she felt as if she was an animal, nothing more, nothing less. As if he was trying to find flaws in her. She followed his gaze as she felt her lips twitching in anger.  
  
"I challenge you."  
  
His eyes shot up quickly, a smirk to his lips as his sapphire eyes flickered with amusement. He crossed his hands over his broad muscular chest as he tilted his head to the side in question. His lavender hair trailing close behind as it flopped backs with him when he pulled it back upright.  
  
"To what?"  
  
"A death match, revenge on my family?"  
  
"Your mother never did tell you, did she?"  
  
"Tell me what!?"  
  
"You were adopted by Videl's late husband he was never your biological father Son-Pan-Chan clan of Bardock."  
  
"What are you talking about!?"  
  
She was growing impatient as this man began to tell her lies, she felt her fist clutching harder if that was even possible as she allowed her ki to rise with her. Her light blue aura seemed to take a life on it's own as it sparkled like lightning.  
  
"Simple, your mother is a simple whore. You are but a bastard without a father, more or less a father who disowned you."  
  
"What are you talking about, you're making no sense. My father is dead, he lay in tattered remains due to your hands, and your bloody race of killers."  
  
The man lifted his finger to her pointing to her in pure hatred at the insult as his eyes seemed to flash green for a quick moment before he began to settle himself down he ran a shaking hand through his long lavender locks as he gazed back up at her.  
  
"How dare you insult the Sayian race, for you are 1/3 of what you hate so much. Allow me to explain to you the true story. Your father had left this world, after his beloved father died a grate hero that my father shall only know as his true equal. Gohan has always had the choice to rejoin the Sayian kind at any moment without question. Gohan's blood was half Sayian due to Kakarott breeding with a human, thus having a hybrid. Your grandfather Kakarott as you have known only as Goku was a full blooded killer as you so nicely put it. He held this world together very well; the people of this planet lay clueless to are true plans. Gohan your true father took on a mate much like your grandfather had done with a human, it was only tell he learned that my father wished for him to take the side of an Elite force to help defend his home planet that he left, all intentions of coming back home, when he did return three years latter, he found you his daughter in the arms of stranger, a man that you called father. Betrayed by the one he loved he swore revenge, not on the planet but with his mate and the man who took his place."  
  
Pan's power fell to practically nothing, she lay there clueless and without words to defend a dead mans body she had called father. She new no difference in fact may people had told her how much she and her supposed father looked alike. She was shocked and devastated as she felt the wind begin to die and her waist long raven hair fall neatly to its place as she looked up at the killer, or whom she thought a killer.  
  
"Is this Saiyan you call Gohan, my father alive?"  
  
The lavender haired man glanced at her with a distasteful look, as she looked at her a tad bit longer before he replied his answer. Yet again his voice was void without emotion, it was deep and laced with an odd accent she couldn't place she dare not move from her place on the cliff.  
  
"My mentor is alive, in fact he wishes to see you."  
  
Pan bit her lower lip, her mind quivering with unknown fear as she glanced at him now. Fully relaxing into ease as her stance fell her hands unclenched as she extended a brow to him. She spoke softly afraid she may offend this man, into anger once again. Her anger long dead as she lay confused.  
  
"Mentor?"  
  
"Yes, allow introducing myself Son-Pan I am Prince Trunks. Your father is my personal trainer. In a way or so I look up to your father as a brother. But think twice if you think you will get the same respect I give to him to you."  
  
"Take me to him."  
  
He turned on heel as he levitated up her glanced back to her once as he grunted in annoyance he shot out like a firework sprawling into the sky as he left with grate speed, he smirked knowing she would struggle trying to keep at pace. She did though much to his shock manage to keep a good distance between the two but enough to see where he was heading.  
  
"Were heading to the Saiyan Base."  
  
He had called back behind his shoulder knowing she would be able to hear, as he turned his gaze back to the large white dome that lay ahead busy with flying robots, and faculties that seemed to bristle with work. 


	2. Sapphire orbs Burn Like Fire

Tattered Remains Renewed Chapter 2: Sapphire orbs burn like fire  
  
Son Pan-Chan stood by the side of a killer, not only was he a killer but a man who was now her fate. She new if she challenged this man now, it would be her end. She was sure it would be a long and painful one at that. This man, who now stood to her side, towering a good 5 ft above her glanced at her with pure hatred, as if she were simply trash that needed to be disposed. This man, this so called Prince claimed that her life, most of it was lead to be a lie. Her supposed birth father was some Princes Mentor, some grate man that she never new even existed. Her grief still lingered on the simply fact that her home world was no more, destroyed and demolished for the planet to be purged and bought. She glanced towards her back pausing in mid step to catch a glance at her beautiful world, the scenery much to her hope was left mostly intact, the flowers, the tall grass, and the grand mountains. She prayed to Kami that they would stay that way once the planet was bought.  
  
It was when her onyx hues gazed in front of her that she took notice that the Prince had landed on a front pad to what she was guessing an entrance of the temporary fort. The fort was a prime location for the Saiyan troops to spew from as the set out on there conquests to conquer earth, only to be back in time for dinner was what it seemed. When Son Pan-Chan landed to his side she glanced at the door, she was ready to ask him when she would see this supposed father but she had a feeling that this would be the last time she would feel the fresh open air of earth, and the feel of freedom. She took in the fresh air one last time as she allowed her onyx orbs to gaze and the wondering Prince. She slid her eyes to the ground, she was in some way embarrassed at the fact that she trusted this man, if only a fraction it was still a form of trust. He had killed her friends, her race, her kind or at least 75% of her kind.  
  
She watched intensely as he pounded in a simple yet complex code on a side panel, she watched soon after as the doors shot open, flying open with grate speed as she blinked in reaction. She heard a smile sigh from the Prince behind her as she averted her attention to the two guards approaching and not the Prince behind her. She watched them as they had seemed more exotic then the Saiyans, as they wore simple lab coats and there flesh a green-orange color. She extended her brow as she felt something twitch to the side of her brain in warning; by the time she veered back she had little time to defend herself from the Lavender strangers' hand crashing down on the back of her neck. She was intent on trying to force her body up but her knees slammed down onto the small landing pad, and before she could control her sense she was sent into a void of darkness. She was on longer conscience. Even before words could be barked out, the small odd aliens slid there under her arms boosting her chest about 3 inches from the ground as they began to drag her unmoving body.  
  
"Her trial will begin at dawn; place her in confinement until then. No one is to see her, that's a direct order from the Prince."  
  
The two men nodded as they once again began to drag her off in an opposite direction. He watched attentively watching their image fade into the darkness of the halls of the second level of the ship. He shook his head once again annoyed at having to spend valuable time being a baby sitter. He stepped his first step inside the large well lavished ship, as he glared ice at one of the servants in the hall way as they quickly scurried away, without even a thought. He felt a slight sting of guilt that he had lied about the small notion of Gohan being here. In fact the last thing on earth Gohan wanted to see was his disowned child, that he had forsaken 17 years ago. The day she was born into the arms of a human father, and raised under his hand made the man go literally insane. Trunks was in hope to renew maybe some feeling towards Gohan, his mentor had been distracted lately, and Trunks didn't have the heart to kill her. Well maybe he did but Goten was desperate to meet his niece. Videl on the other hand was a whole different matter, she was in containment as well but her fate was pretty much decided, he didn't want to make anything official just yet, not until Gohan said the final world.  
  
Trunks made his way to the elevator, as he was getting ready to prepare himself a relaxing shower, and some well earned sleep. They would dock off in less then 3hrs, he had made sure that he would be leaving behind about a quarter of his troops to make sure that everything would be under control, as well as the last docking ship of slaves were loaded in and readied for sale. Right when he was about to press in the code to the elevator a slender finger poked to his shoulder, with a sharp glance he turned on his heels about the pulverize the idiot who dared touch him when he took notice to his sister. He frowned as he pressed the button to the elevator.  
  
"What is it Bra?"  
  
"Daddy called, he said that he want you to send in a full report. Plus he wants to know way you went out for a joy ride when you had things to make sure where ready before take off."  
  
"First of all must you use the word Daddy Bra? You're what...16 now shouldn't you be acting your age, plus I was not on a joy ride I was obtaining some form of cargo I needed before take off."  
  
"Ooo what kind of cargo, jewels?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Plllease?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Aww come on..."  
  
"Don't you have anything better to do the pester me, I'm not in the mood."  
  
"Nope, I've got all night to pester, and bother you brother!"  
  
He glanced at her with annoyance as the elevator door swished opened, without a second thought he walked in pressing the close button watching his sister swish into a blur as the speed doors slammed shut. With a sigh he pressed his back to the elevator as he called out, "Level 18, access code 2777." He blew a rogue strand from his view as he tried to relieve some of the tress from the day. That girl...she had been more problems the he had expected, she killed 27 of his best elite guards and yet she didn't even have the power of a Super Saiyan. She looked it though, every inch of her looked Saiyan save for the slick silk raven hair, much like his own soft flushed Lavender locks, he was glad he lacked the spikes, that defined gravity course he was teased over the years of his color but he was told by many woman it was a exotic nature that made them go crazy.  
  
He flashed a smirk at the thought of seeing some of his 'play' friends. He cursed under his breath as he remembered this he had made sure to not allow himself to subsume to that garbage anymore. He was better then that, he needed to find a mate anyways he was hitting 27 and that was the prime age for a male Saiyan to claim a mate. He just hadn't found anyone of real interest though, they all lacked one thing or another. He wanted someone with passion, someone who never ceased to un-thrill him. Someone not submissive into being a puppet.  
  
He wanted a thinking, feeling, loving, and person. Yes that's right love, he didn't care for clingy type of love but a person who would give him unconditional love without question, even though he was Saiyan even though half of his blood was a killer, his human half had moral. Even his father had moral, spite what all of Planet Vegeta thought he mated with a low- level human. His mother, the Queen of Planet Vegeta was an honorable person, with good morals and a tender hand. Sure he didn't care for the whole mother clingy thing but then again at times he loved it.  
  
Bra on the other hand was a mess, an over pampered spoiled brat. No thanks to his father, and she had to come on this mission because? To pester and bother him, he watched as the door slid open once again with fast speed. [Not like stupid earth ones.] As he walked in slowly and caudally He tossed off his heavy, weighed down boots and his chest armor as he made his way to his bed room, moving past his sitting room and lavished table full of fine foods, he glanced at his pad key to get in as he pounded it in watching the doors slid open he moved in tiredly.  
  
He dismissed the thought of a shower as he slumped down ready to take off his uniform as he plopped down in his bed. It was when he took notice to something moving in it did he jump off, he was about to blast whoever or whatever it was into a oblivion when he took notice to a angelic sleeping form of the daughter of Gohan sleeping heavily. The guards must have had the wrong idea with it came to containment. He lifted his bare hand to his forehead as he sighed once again, something he was gaining a bad habit of doing. He left his tight fighting GI on as he slid under his covers turning his back to her as he rested his head on his soft pillow.  
  
"She had to be on my side of the bed to.  
  
Reviewers: Thank you very much for you input, in fact I loved all of them. I wanted to make a note that I am dyslexic so I am sorry for the grammar ahead of time, I can only go off of what Microsoft Word gives me. I was noted on synonyms, and I tried hard this one but I have a repeated vocabulary I just right what ever flows in my head it's not really pre- meditated so sorry. Thank you all again, and I hope you liked this chapter as much as the first. 


	3. Capturing

Tattered Remains Renewed: Chapter 3: Capturing  
  
Light began to creep it's way to the master bed room of Princes Trunks chambers, as the second sun of Vegeta began to pour it's powerful ray in through a window to the left side of the bed, with the light came it's powerful heat as Son Pan-Chan began to roll in aggravation. It was when her onyx orbs began to creep open did she notice she was no longer in the confinements of her room, or the soft plush bed she once slept it.  
  
For the bed she was on was soft, it was more so even softer then her own. It had the soft feel of Silk, and the pillow she sniffed in had a spicy smell of freshness, much like the Princes smell. It was then as if that smell had caused her mind to twined back in it's memories of the past...that smell belonged to the man who had betrayed her, had lied to her, a man who had said her 'true' father was here to see her.  
  
It was within those moments of dwelling in her own flashbacks did Pans eyes avert from their comfort of their sleepy haze to pure shock of a killer laying beside her. She could feel a clump rise in her throat as if to gage her as she began to move, she noticed that he was completely off guard, she could attack him at any moment without his realization to the danger he had placed himself in.  
  
It was then the granddaughter of Bardock took in all her confidence to allow her pride to stand. She did the only thing she new off she pounced on the un-expecting prince, who now slept in the comfort of his own room, and on his own bed. She tackled him with all her strength, but she only soon realized that he had sensed her motives before hand; in fact he was so prepared that he pounced on her before she could pounce on him. She frowned at him, hatred burning into those once innocent eyes.  
  
"Care to try that again?"  
  
"I'm beginning to think you like this a little...to much."  
  
"Hmm...maybe so, care to find out?"  
  
It was then that the room that once lay with quietness, and a sense of peace was now a sparing room, as things began to brake and tremble under the mighty power of to very strong Saiyans. Fist collided with fits, kicks with kicks, and blocks with blocks. It was as if they were truly equal, or so it seemed to Pan, but before she could realize it he held immobilized her from behind, gripping her into a restraining hold, her feet were able to swing but with to prevail her attacks were futile.  
  
"Seems are little game has lead me into less time to prepare for liftoff, I'll warn you now I've only had 30 minutes of sleep, and in another 30min I have to make sure this ship takes off."  
  
"Well then, let me off this blasted ship so I can leave you to your duties Baka."  
  
"I've told you, your father wishes to see you."  
  
"Yes, and you proclaimed to take me to him only to sucker me into a bad headache, and imprisonment."  
  
"It was the only easy way to get you here, then to have to fight you. Your father may be upset with you damaged."  
  
"May? You sound like my father doesn't even know I am arriving to meet him or something."  
  
"Partly that is true."  
  
"What!"  
  
Pan was about to go into another fighting stance before she noticed two guards arriving. As they entered the room they slid down to one knee, a pound to there left chest as they called out, "Prince Trunks," and arose. Pan watched them as her eyes followed there every move, as she also could watch Trunks from the corner of her eye, her gaze holding on him as well, with a notion of not trusting him.  
  
"I thought I gave strict instructions to hold her in containment."  
  
"Yes sir, we were but we have ran into...err well a difficult situation, all the holding cells are being of use right now with the loading of the new slaves, the order was direct from Vegeta himself to have 49 new slaves to be brought back to him on return, the slave 889 you instructed to be held took up isolation 50 and we were told to have her not placed in with the slave 889."  
  
"Valid point, you've done well with the situation. I will ask her to be placed under the care of the Princess."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Pan moved into a fighting stance, she was ready to kill any foe that dare attempt to touch her. She was sick of being placed under the care of a killer, only to be placed with anther one. She wanted to stay here, to guard over Planet Earth, and to find her mom who she had high hopes she was still alive.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, I demand you...Prince of Saiyans to set me back to my home Planet at once."  
  
"Demand? Your in no position to be dema—" "I said now!"  
  
She watched as Sapphire orbs clashed with her own, deadly abyss of the deadly void of blackness. She hissed under her breath, as Trunks could sense a demon of her Saiyan blood lay hidden there ready to strike at any moment it seemed fit. He glanced at her, a smirk creeping it's way to his lips, as she watched intently his motives.  
  
"If you struggle I will have your mother executed at once."  
  
Pan's stances began to fall, at the name of 'mother' her onyx gaze looked on in confusion as she bit back a cry. She had hoped her mother to be alive, that much was true but she was praying to Kami that she was not in the clutches of this killer. She glanced at him now...more hatred there then before as revenge began to make it's way to her features.  
  
"Your attempts to fool me will not be so easy this time."  
  
"Fool you, pah, girl your think everything is a game with me. I dare you to take that chance and test me. My patients grow weary, tempt me not."  
  
Pan moved her hands to her sides, her guard now no longer there as she felt a lump grow once more in her throat. She couldn't take that risk, she new it as much as he did, and she could feel his over confidence boost at her submission to defeat. She could feel his eyes laughing at her weakness.  
  
"Humans, there so weak. I may have to watch your death when your father chose if he wished for his disowned daughter to die."  
  
"If my father is my blood. I highly think this man would kill me, after all you Saiyans hold to one thing...your pride!"  
  
"What pride is there in a weak, impudent spoiled brat?"  
  
"Then leave my mother and I here, were of no use to you."  
  
"Yes, but a promise is a promise."  
  
"My father doesn't even no of my comings how is that a Promise!"  
  
"Who said anything about me making a promise to him?"  
  
"But you said..."  
  
"I made a promise to myself, I was in high hopes that maybe a part of him will be at ease to no the true fate of his betraying family!" "How can you betray someone you never even met?"  
  
"Simple, you were born."  
  
"How dare you...  
  
"I've had enough, guards take her to my sister. Tell her that her desire to know of the cargo in known. She is entrusted with accompanying Son Pan-Chan to Vegeta, as I have entrusted her fate in the hands of the Clan of Bardock. Where her fate will be decided."  
  
Pan held back her sense to fight, for she new that her mother's fate lay in her hands at that moment in time. Pan looked at the Prince, this time her face was no longer the 17 year old child, it was an adult, the Saiyan blood from within as her tail that was now snuggly around her waist seemed to spike up like a angered dog, she felt her Saiyan fangs lash out in warning.  
  
"I'll get you Trunks, Prince of Monkeys! Mark my words I will have my revenge on my people, as I will on my family. If anyone was a mistake a birth it was you."  
  
Trunks threw back his now clipped cape, his expression was blank as if her words meant nothing to her, his lips were in a simple striate line, but she could sense his distaste for her once again. She then wondered why he had allowed her, a simple low-level to lay in his bed. These suppose great Prince. A god to his people, or so how he proclaimed himself to be.  
  
Little did she no that he had pondered the same thing; he had blamed it to his weary senses. His state of egos, but a part of him didn't have the heart to order her out; she seemed so normal in his chambers, so at peace that something had captured his attention. In fact he didn't mind falling asleep to a beautiful hybrid to his side, for his kind was rare indeed, she was the only side from his sister a hybrid of the Saiyan race with the mixture of human blood. He treasured that, but she was nothing more then simple curves, and the body of a woman to warm his side of the bed. This was what he had kept telling himself, but he new deep down, her sent, her eyes, her features had captured an attraction. A deadly one at that, a part of her hated her, most of him did, then a small part of him most likely his human was captured by her native nature. 


End file.
